Meant to Be
by FranGipani6181
Summary: A collection of Miranda x Gary one-shots :) Will include a range of different plots and all the much loved characters from the show. Sticking to the comedy Gere will be hard (as the angst will always try to slip it's self in) ...but I will try to keep it as funny as possible! *Chapter 2: Blind* *ACCEPTING PROMPTS*
1. Unexpected

**Meant to Be  
Unexpected  
****~Fran Gipani****  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own the TV show Miranda I am just having some fun with it :)**

**_Note From the Author-_ I just got into this show and absolutely love it! :) I was recommended to write some fanfiction for the show by garyprestons on tumblr and I thought I would give it a go. This will just be a collection of unrelated one-shots focusing on the pairing of Miranda and Gary :) The first is a bit of a take on their first meeting in episode one to get me into writing like this :)  
~Fran xx**

* * *

Of all the people Gary could bump into again after university and leaving for Malaysia, Miranda Hart was definitely not one he had expected. She was also one that would make moving back to Surrey the most difficult but also the best thing that would happen to him.

Gary was fixing the menu of the restaurant he worked at when he had looked up to see the tall woman enter the restaurant. He'd needed to do a double take before his face split into a wide but slightly shocked looking grin, "Miranda!"

"Gary!" She said looking equally as shocked to see him there as he had to see her there. _Ten times better looking now...no! Stop it! You know what happened last time. We can only be just friends._

"How are you?" He grinned again and flattened down his chef whites before walking over and leaning in for a hug to which Miranda moved herself to place a kiss on his lips.

_Just friends…you sure you have no feelings for him? _"I'm good! How are you? More to the point what are you doing here?" _Oops...that sounded rude!_

"That's great!" He replied slowly a little taken aback by the kiss, "I'm working here now. I was only going to stay for a little while before going back to Malaysia." He paused, Gary knew as soon as he had seen her again that his feelings for her had rekindled. She'd kissed him but he needed to know so why couldn't he ask; it had been so many years since he'd seen her so instead he said with a smile, "...but seeing as you're here I might consider staying longer."

Miranda gave him a flustered looking smile, _What do I say!? What do I say!?_ "I hope you do as I'd like to see some more of you." _Anything! Anything but that!_ "Gary that was not an innuendo..."Miranda cringed internally, _and that…_

Gary looked taken aback, "Oh...kay I'd better get back to work then." He said with a smile, "but I'll see you round yeah?"

"Yeah, I work and live next door so you definitely will!" Miranda turned with a wave and walked out the door of the restaurant. _What was that?! _She felt her insides squirm.

_I have feelings for him again._


	2. Blind

**Meant to Be  
Blind  
****~Fran Gipani****  
**

**_Disclaimer-_ I don't own the TV show Miranda I am just having some fun with it :)**

**_Note From the Author-_ I just got into this show and absolutely love it! :) I was recommended to write some fanfiction for the show by garyprestons on tumblr and I thought I would give it a go. This will just be a collection of unrelated one-shots focusing on the pairing of Miranda and Gary :) Please review if you have the time, they are really encourageing! Aslo give me prompts...I willalways be extrememly happy to write them! Enjoy :)  
~Fran xx**

* * *

"No Stevie! I really don't want you to set me up with someone." Miranda said with a groan _I mean it I really really don't!_

"No Miranda you really do." She grinned, "You know you want to…" She waggled her eyebrows.

"Fine…" Miranda replied, _I know I am definitely going to regret this._

"Great! Now get on and help me unpack these boxes."

"Clive no! There is no way that you are setting me up." Gary replied stubbornly

"Oh come on Gary…" He crossed his fingers behind his back as he waited for Gary to answer.

"No I won't," he replied before walking to the back door of the restaurant.

"Yes you will!" Clive called after him with a grin.

"Fine!" Gary yelled back over his shoulder, though he knew he was definitely going to regret this.

Gary straightened his jacket nervously , it had been a while since he had been on a blind date and he didn't know what it was but he really had his doubts. He had arrived a bit early, in the pretense of not being late but as the clock ticked on past 7:30pm he realised he needn't have done so.

It was nearly quarter to eight and Gary had his nose buried in the menu trying to pass the time. Moments later he heard the sound of feet next to him and someone knocked the table slightly and making the cutlery rattle as they sat down. Gary looked up and his mouth parted slightly in a grin, he didn't speak up, wanting to see her reaction when she realised.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, it's just there was a bit of a debarkle with…" She then paused her flustered rush of words as she looked up to see who was sitting opposite her. Her jaw dropped, "Gary?" _I should have known! _She thought before putting in mind to have a word with Stevie later.

"Hello Miranda!" Gary grinned, there were a lot of things he was feeling, sitting across the table from Miranda and regret definitely wasn't one of them.

* * *

**AN - If you all want me to continue on with this one in a second chapter I might :P so just let me know :) And don't forget to leave me your prompts!**


End file.
